


Darkest Desires

by Teatime86



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Language?, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, NSFW, ignoring the whole Pan is Rumple's father thing like always, missing scene from 3x06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:12:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2114631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teatime86/pseuds/Teatime86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU 3x06. When Emma and company go to save Neal, they arrive at the cursed Echo Caves, where the only way to succeed is by telling their darkest secrets. What Hook says:he and Pan were once lovers. What he doesn't say:he's found himself thinking about becoming so again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkest Desires

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first captainpan fic! written on dec 13, 2013. also on fanfiction

Reasonably, the one-handed pirate should have seen this coming. After Pan had told him that Baelfire was still alive, he should have known the information was going to come at a price.

He'd just never imagined that that price was going to be revealing one of the most terrible things about his past.

But, once he'd tracked the Saviour's former lover to the dreaded Echo Cave, he knew what he was being forced to face. Pan wanted him to confess his worst sins;even though he most likely already knew them, he wanted Hook to say them aloud.

They came to the entrance of the caves;"they" being Emma, Charming, Snow and himself, and he inhaled deeply, mentally preparing himself for what was coming next. Exposing this secret was going to cost him a lot, he could already tell.

He lead them inside, his one good hand clenched into a fist at his side to keep it from shaking. He had to find a way around this somehow;it wasn't about what they would think of him. It was about what he didn't want to remember.

When they walked into the dark cavern and saw the Dark One's son in a crude, but secure bamboo cage in the middle of a deep abyss, the first thing Baelfire did was call out to the mother of his child. "Emma!"he cried out, voice echoing off of the cavern walls and making the Saviour visibly tremble at the emotion contained within that single syllable. Hook knew there was no going back now they knew Pan had been telling the truth;one way or the other, a secret of his was about to come out.

"Neal,"Emma whispered with conflicting relief and horror at finding out that her partner in crime-and the only man she'd ever loved was indeed alive. Just as she'd been beginning to accept the fact that he was dead.

Her mother began to wildly scan the gap between the ledge they were standing on and the one where Neal's cage sat. "It must be a hundred feet across,"she observed breathlessly after a moment, shaking her head. "Even if we fashioned some sort of rope, there's nothing to attach it to,"David added grimly, "No way to swing over,"

"So what do we do?"Emma asked, her voice carefully controlled so as to keep a clear head. She did a great job keeping the tremble away this time.

The pirate, the veteran of the island, sighed heavily, lowering his eyes, "I told you what needs to be done,"he intoned bluntly, shifting on the balls of his feet, "Consider this the moment of truth, literally. Now who wants to kick things off?"Just because this was his show didn't mean that he wanted to go down first.

The Saviour looked at him dubiously. "So, what?Someone tells their secret and they sprout wings?"she quipped, tone laden with scepticism now.

"I don't know the particulars, only what I've been told,"Hook shrugged offhandedly. That was the truth;he didn't know exactly what was supposed to happen. "How do you even know it'll work?"the prince questioned in a similar manner to his daughter.

The pirate took another sharp breath, turning around to face the man they were supposed to be rescuing and rubbing the bridge of his nose with his thumb. "There's only one way to find out, I suppose,"he declared lowly, resigning himself to going first. He really didn't want to, but it was beginning to look as though he had no choice.

That was when a thought occurred to him;maybe he did have a choice. Not about telling his secret, but about which secret he would tell. It didn't have to be something recent, after all;it just had to be one of his darkest. And admitting the past was one thing;admitting the present was quite another.

Without looking at his companions, Killian closed his eyes and forced the words out. "When I was here last, working for Pan so he would help me kill the Dark One, he and I, we became..."he swallowed hard and steeled himself to complete his confession, "We were lovers,"

He opened his eyes to an obviously stunned silence. That wasn't concerned him, though;truth be told, he'd been expecting this sort of reaction. No, what concerned him was that the second those words tumbled out of his mouth, he found himself being assaulted by memories and images of disjointed fantasies.

He didn't even hear the prince and his wife's admissions, nor what Emma admitted to Baelfire to break him out of his cage because he was just that lost in his mind. Moreover, he was being consumed by the implications of the secret that he hadn't told;the one Pan had most likely wanted him to.

They made their way back to the camp with their newly rescued comrade in tow, all subdued by what been revealed in those haunted caves. Hook didn't stick around to witness the fallout, though;the minute they'd returned, he stalked off on his own, his trusty hip-flask already coming open in his free hand.

He found himself sitting down on the rock in the exact same clearing where Pan had told him the information that had started this little adventure. He'd paid the price for that little revelation;now things seemed to have come full circle.

As he raised his flask to his lips to take a drink, he felt a sense of immense deja vu. This was exactly how he'd found out Neal was alive. All that was missing was...

The sound of a throat clearing impatiently from his left.

Hook didn't even pretend to be surprised when the demon who'd been haunting his thoughts was once again in front of him, arms crossed over his chest and a cocky smile curling his pink lips. Lips that Hook found himself staring at when they parted and Pan spoke.

"You enjoy defying me, don't you, Killian?"the blonde boy said in a mock disappointed tone, eyes dark and gleaming beneath his lowered lashes. Lashes that were absurdly long for a boy-and yet not at all feminine.

The pirate arched an eyebrow. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean,"he feigned innocence, meeting Pan's penetrating gaze and doing his best not to flinch.

It took a lot more effort when the demon was suddenly mere centimeters away from him, looming over him in his sitting position and so close that Hook could feel the heat of his breath on his face. "You know perfectly well that that wasn't the secret I wanted you to tell,"he chided, voice playful and, at the same time, full of danger, "You wriggled your way out of saying what we both know you were going to,"

Hook took another, longer drink from his flask in order to moisten his suddenly dry mouth. His tongue felt oddly thick when he shot back with badly faked puzzlement, "And what would that be?"

Pan let out a soft, husky chuckle, leaning closer until his lips were a mere hair's breadth away from brushing the pirate's as he said what Hook was stubbornly refusing to admit. "You admitted to them that we were once lovers,"he whispered, "But what you refuse to, even to yourself, was your desire to be so again,"

"And what makes you think that?"the pirate retorted hoarsely, unable to come up with a real denial with Pan in his personal space, practically close enough to touch. Close enough that he practically felt it when the smile on those inhumanly pink lips widened.

"You can't hide anything from me here, Killian,"Pan reminded him tauntingly-as if he'd forgotten-, fingertips ghosting over the ridge of his clavicle through the leather material that covered it. "I saw it in your eyes the second you returned, and even more so during our last little chats. You want this,"His voice lowered even more, turned lusting and dark. Turned into the voice that Hook knew was going to be his undoing.

He couldn't even bring himself to move away as he repeated his previous challenge, though with far less conviction, "What makes you think that?"He knew all he was doing was delaying the inevitable. Because he knew that Peter Pan could read him like an open book-and if Peter wanted him, well, it was for pretty damn sure he would get him.

Pan's eyes flashed with twisted glee, fingers moving to grip his chin as he uttered three simple, seemingly innocuous words: "Prove me wrong."

When several seconds passed and Hook still couldn't tear his gaze away from those flawlessly full lips, Pan took matters into his own hands and smashed their mouths together roughly, hand closing around the pirate's throat.

An unwilling moan left Hook's mouth, allowing Pan to push through his parted lips and slip his tongue inside to roam every inch of the familiar territory.

With that, Hook lost what little self-control he'd had left and his flask tumbled out of his hand as he bucked up, pressing himself shamelessly to the immortal with a gasp of raw need. He didn't even attempt to fight for dominance, he just gave in-because he knew it would be futile, anyways. Pan was always the one in control, no matter what the situation. He came undone for no one;he would always be the one to make Hook come undone for him.

Hook could no longer deny how much he'd wanted this. Ever since he'd first laid eyes on the immortal upon returning to Neverland, he'd been followed by all sorts of feelings and phantoms from their intertwined pasts.

Pan, hot and slick behind him, whispering poison and seduction into his ear. His lips wrapped around Pan, taking sinful pleasure in having the man who looked like a child inside his mouth. No sounds ever leaving Pan unchecked.

Most of all, Pan being the only one to make him scream, to have him begging for more;the only one who could break him. He was powerless before the demon-which was exactly what made him most dangerous in Hook's eyes.

Their kiss turned bruising and fingers thick with magic, began to divest him of his clothes, nails raking over every inch of newly exposed skin as he undressed him. Hook all but melted under Pan's and that devouring, inescapable mouth;the thrill of having control taken away from him was making his whole body burn, roiling deep inside his veins and all but eating away at every rational part of his brain that was telling him that this was wrong.

It wasn't long before Pan had him completely naked-while the demon was still fully dressed-and sprawled over the rock, cock leaking, legs spread and ravaged lips pleading for more. "What do you want, Captain?"He could almost taste Pan's victorious smirk against his lips as he uttered those words before he was flipped over.

He resisted for all of about five seconds before surrendering completely and admitting to his darkest desire: "You,"

Long, slender fingers slick with some sort of liquid entered him, then, stretching him wide and making him keen wildly as they ventured deep enough that a shiver was sent rattling up his spine. "Pan-Peter, fuck just fuck me, please,"he whined, voice wrecked and body already a writhing mess.

"You beg so pretty,"Pan purred against his ear, smugness dripping off of every facet of his tone as he removed his fingers with deliberate slowness, curling them around the pirate's hips as he granted his request.. He sheathed himself inside, Hook's low groan prompting him to push past every barrier until his cock was fully seated within Hook's ass.

He was moving before the pirate had a chance to get used to him, but it didn't appear that Hook really cared. While broken whimpers and hisses of want fell from his abused lips, Pan took the opportunity to intimate just exactly what this meant.

"You're mine now, Captain,"he growled, teeth scraping over Hook's earlobe roughly as he continued to to push deeper and deeper into the tight hear surrounding his cock. He wasn't even breathing hard-though, for once, his voice wasn't perfectly composed, which only served to make his net words all the more primal. "Now and forever. You were made for me, to submit to me like this. All those times before were merely a prelude to what I have in store for you now. I'm going to make you wish you never left Neverland-and I'm going to make it so that you never want to leave again. I'm going to fuck you so hard you forget everything except what it feels like to have me inside you, taking you and making you scream my name. Would you like that?I think we both know you would,"

"Yes, yes, yes,"Hook panted without a clue what he saying. His mind was spinning, his body was on fire and all he wanted was Pan to keep touching him, for that voice to keep purring in his ear so he could get his release. He knew how this game worked;Pan wouldn't touch him and the only relief the throbbing in his dick was going to get was Pan's slamming in and out of him at this familiar punishing pace.

Luckily, Pan kept hitting his spot over and over again without fail and he was already so close to the edge that all it took was Pan snapping his hips twice more and then, he was shaking apart all over the rock, a breathless "Peter!"falling from his lips like a prayer. Pan followed soon after, but didn't stop after reaching his own peak;instead, he kept right on moving, riding out every last drop and pushing his seed deliciously deeper.

"No other man or woman is allowed to touch you now,"he intoned firmly once he was certain that Hook was lucid enough to understand him. He pulled out, then, leaving Hook with one last bruising kiss and some final words to remember this by; "You won't escape me this time, Captain. I own you;mind, body and soul-and you know it,"

Once he was gone, after using his powers to return Hook's clothes to him, the pirate slumped back against the rock, Pan's words reverberating within his mind as he attempted to regain his breath. There would be no hiding the swollen state of his lips, nor the scent that now covered him that was all too uniquely Pan's.

He wasn't sure he wanted to hide it, either;as twisted as it seemed, he felt no shame in admitting now that Pan really did own him. And he couldn't wait to see exactly what the demon planned to do with him now that he did.


End file.
